


into the limelight

by theshipshipper



Series: Social Media AUs [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Social Media AU, Tweet Fic, Youtuber AU, chaotic starklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: Jon and Sansa has been dating in secret for the last two years. Chaos ensues once they’re caught kissing in one of Theon’s vlogs.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyAlice101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAlice101/gifts).

> Originally posted on tumblr. Link [here](https://theshipshipper.tumblr.com/post/187887416121/into-the-limelight-a-jonsa-youtuber).
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Sansa tapped on the play button and Theon’s vlog started playing again. She skips to the twelve minute mark where he’s just about to say his goodbye spiel, the bit that everyone on the comment section has been pointing out.

_“…so yeah, for anyone wondering how it’s really like vacationing with the Starks, this is it.”_

_There_. Just as Theon said that last bit you can see her and Jon on the background, mere seconds away from kissing. They’re far enough that you wouldn’t even notice it if you weren’t paying much attention, like Theon probably wasn’t while he was editing his video. But everybody else obviously is.

People have been theorizing about her and Jon’s relationship for years now but they’ve done a pretty good job at keeping it quiet. Until now.

She rubbed her temple, trying to push down the urge to murder Theon freaking Greyjoy. It wouldn’t be worth the trouble, but she’s tempted.

She and Jon had a bubble. They liked that bubble. And Theon just popped it.

Now the entire internet knows about her and Jon. And okay, the truth would’ve come out eventually, she knows that, but she would’ve preferred to have control over when it happens and how.

Though as much as she wants to blame this all on Theon, she knows she can’t. Sansa knew she was going on vacation with a bunch of youtubers who couldn’t spend a second away from their cameras, it was her and Jon’s responsibility to keep an eye out for it, and they failed.

But – fuck if she could focus on anything else when Jon’s looking at her the way he always does. That soft smile he has only for her, the warmth in his gaze. Two years into their relationship and it still hasn’t gotten old.

So, really, it’s a surprise that they’ve kept it a secret for this long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oart 4 will follow shortly. :)


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did no one spot the fact that I mistakenly wrote Records, instead of Mockingbird? Hahaha cool, cool, cool. Please keep ignoring it hehe.


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

___

Sansa turned to her side when she heard the water shut off in the bathroom. 

It's only four in the morning, just a few hours since she'd been rudely woken up by four drunken idiots who couldn't figure out how a door knob worked. Robb, Theon, and Gendry were all still sleeping in the living room. 

Robb had taken the love seat, Gendry the couch, but Theon didn't even make it to the apartment before falling asleep. 

Only Gendry was sober enough to even help Sansa with leading Jon into their bedroom and cleaning up Robb's mess. But both their efforts combined was no match for Theon, who would lunge at them whenever one of them got close, probably thinking they were strangers trying to steal from him of something.

After a few minutes, Jon emerged through the bathroom door in his boxers as he dried his hair with a towel. He probably woke up feeling uncomfortable, sleeping in his jeans and dirty clothes, so he jumped straight into the shower to freshen up.

"Hey," she called when he didn't notice her staring. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," he replied in a raspy voice. He's still drunk, she can tell.

He hung the towel on a rack then crawled into bed. He stopped when he reached her, hovering on top of her playfully.

"I missed you," he told her quietly, earnestly, looking at her so lovingly that she couldn't help but smile. 

She lifted a hand to brush his hair back from his face. "I know. I still have about fifty unread messages in my inbox of you telling me just that." 

He grinned, not even a little sheepish. "I just wanted to make sure you knew."

She stifled a smile. Jon was not a very vocal person; he showed his love through actions more than words. But with her, he also always made sure to let her know exactly how he felt. Leaving no room for doubt.

It wasn't something she asked from him, somehow he just knew she needed it. 

Sansa was smart and instinctive, but for some reason not when it came to love. With relationships, she was always stuck second-guessing herself, constantly wondering if she's doing something wrong or if she needed to do something differently.

A lot of her insecurities came from her relationship with Joffrey Baratheon. When that 'honeymoon period' had worn off after a month or so, Joff showed her his true colors. He was a terrible person, to put it simply. Nothing she ever did was right for him and he let her know - and feel - exactly that. 

It didn't help that so much attention and pressure were on them, forcing her to pretend everything was alright to protect his image. It was idiotic, how much she did to please him. Even to the point of losing herself in the process.

Suffice it to say, being with Jon was different. A complete one-eighty, even. Jon was strong, but he was gentle and kind. Where Joffrey always made her feel afraid, Jon made her feel safe. Content. As if she belonged in his embrace.

"Hey," Jon whispered softly, lulling her back into the present. He leaned down to meet her in an eskimo kiss. "Come back to me."

Sometimes her mind would be on one thing then wander to a completely different thought, usually unsavory ones that she tried hard to keep buried. It used to come more often, when she and Jon were only starting to date and all her past insecurities came rushing back. Slowly, he figured out a way to lure her out. Then, like a miracle, she stopped over analyzing everything and gave way to true and gentle love.

She fixed her gaze on him, biting her lip on a smile. "I'm right here."

He leaned down and captured her lips on a kiss and her senses are overcome with thoughts of him. His touch, his lips, his love. Jon, Jon, Jon, her heart seemed to scream like it always did.

She was almost fully distracted when she remembered something she wanted to ask, the reason why she was waiting for him to get out of the shower in the first place. She pulled away, pressing her hand against his chest to push him back gently.

His eyes are hazy and he was going to chase after another kiss before stopping himself. "Too much?"

Not even enough, her whole body screamed. But her mind was set on something and there was no stopping it.

"No, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh." He leaned back, resting his side against her stomach. "What is it?"

"What were you boys celebrating?"

It's something Robb had let slip while he was vomiting his brains out in the living room. 

None of them were heavy drinkers. At most, they would take a few shots along with their beer, but never to the extent where they could barely walk. So she had to wonder what on earth would have made them drink so much. 

"We were celebrating," was all Robb could say before flopping on the couch to sleep. 

Gendry had avoided her gaze when she was about to ask, which meant it was something she wasn't supposed to find out. And that told her everything.

Jon's reaction was instantaneous; his face closed off as if trying to hide something and he's frowning at her as if trying to figure out why she's even asking.

"What do you mean? We weren't celebrating, it was just, um..." 

She stifled a smile. "You're not smooth at all."

Taking it as confirmation that she knew the answer to his question made him groan. He dropped his head on her stomach, as if defeated.

"How did you find out?" He asked, trying to hide his disappointment. "I've been planning it for months."

"I've known for a while," she admitted, a little generously. She'd known the entire time. 

She brushed his hair back again, smiling at his pouty face. 

Playing with his hair is an unconscious habit she'd developed over the years. She remembered when they were just starting to be friends and he kept his hair loose, it drove her crazy. 

She kept wanting to tangle her fingers with his curls and pull him to her. She remembered suggesting to tie it back because it was too messy and he did, only to start wearing it loose again when he found out the real reason behind it.

Jon heaved out a heavy sigh, pouting even more. "I had a whole plan and everything."

She tugged him to her, pressed a kiss to his forehead. "My answer is yes, no matter what."

He took her hand and planted small kisses on her knuckles. "You won't mind, though? If I wait until next week? I really want you to see it."


	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gifting this fic to [LadyAlice101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAlice101/pseuds/LadyAlice101) for the wonderful fic rec. Haha, their kind words seriously lifted my mood. Thank you so much! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and thank you for following this fic! It's greatly appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested in more fics like this, follow the Social Media AUs page I set up. Again, thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
